


Self care

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink..., FUCK, Fucked Up, I need help, M/M, NSFW, Oh god, Serious smut, Why Did I Write This?, and when it's late, do t go reading this in front of loved ones, holy shit, im sorry Ryan and Shane, it get, it won't end well, its way too late, like it need a new level, major smut, major warning, nsfw for reals, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Ryan likes to shower. The shower is a private place where he can think to himself and reflect the day.However, sometimes a certain somebody will flash into mind and...distract him from this...This is filthy, filthy dirt and I am both ashamed and proud. *sighs* wtf have I become?





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan was social. He had a lot of family, a girlfriend, lots of friends and coworkers. Working at buzzfeed meant he was pretty social as well. He was especially popular on social media!

But with all this socialising, it meant there wasn't really a lot of time for number one to think and reflect upon himself and his day. It's why Ryan loved showers. He particularly loved a long, hot shower to allow himself to relax after a stupidly long and gruelling day at the office. That, and one other reason. 

Ryan liked showers because it meant he could think about someone more important than number one. Someone he admired and looked up to, in both a metaphorical and literal sense.

Stepping into the shower, greeted instantly with hot water as he turned the dial, Ryan released a sigh of content. He allowed himself to stand under the downpour for a moment, simply soaking in the warmth he felt.

After what felt like ages, Ryan finally picked up the mint body wash and squeezed some out onto an orange loofah. Helen had bought it, along with a purple one for herself. 

He began to scrub his body, cleansing himself as he meditated on the day. However, today had been less than active. In fact, all that had really happened was computer work as he and Shane edited a new video for Buzzfeed Unsolved. 

It was odd really; most of the time it would just be Ryan editing, but for some reason Shane decided to help today. The tall man had been very vague as to his reasons but Ryan definitely wasn't going to snub him, especially if it meant gaining some help in editing which was a long and lengthy process.

Not only that, but Shane seemed different that day all together. He sat closer to Ryan and seemed very distracted, as though constantly thinking about something. Ryan hadn't asked, they'd been too busy, but it didn't mean he hadn't noticed. 

But then, maybe he noticed too much? It had certainly felt that way, what with Shane being sat so close. Ryan could practically taste the cologne the man wore, hear him breathing, feel his heart beat. Maybe that was too much? Perhaps the man was a distraction? It would explain how it felt like Ryan did so very little?

Thankfully, Shane had ended up cutting Ryan's usual time in half and they were well onto finishing the next morning!

Shane.

How thankful Ryan was for Shane. Funny, ridiculous and handsome Shane. Taken Shane. 

Ryan paused what he was doing. Why was he upset that Shane was taken? Ryan himself was taken. So why did he care?

That was precisely the predicament he'd find himself in every time he went into the shower. His thoughts would wander towards his friend, sometimes in the most indecent ways.

One time, he'd imaged Shane in the shower with him. Pressed up against him in the small, steamy space of the shower and fucking into him. He'd gotten hard fast, using his hand to rub one off as he shamelessly imagined himself being fucked by his best friend.

At the reminder of the daydream, Ryan belatedly discovered he had at some point wrapped his hand around his member and had began gently pumping. The damp heat caused sparks to fly through his blood stream and if he wasn't flushed from the heat of the shower, he most certainly would have blushed at this.

"Gah-!" He croaked, leaning his arm and head against the cooler tiled wall. His mind created new images: Shane lifting and leaning him against the wall as he fucked upward into him, Shane nibbling at his neck and chest before taking his leaking cock into his mouth, Shane simply touching him!

"Uhn-" Ryan grunted. He then paused. The amount of times he'd imaged Shane fucking him, yet he'd never actually explored the simple act of penetration. 

Ryan nibbled at his lip, thinking hard. Should he? Could he?

His own body betrayed him however when the simple idea sparked and pumped something hot and electric through his blood stream. One hand moved backwards, slinging against his wet skin till it discovered the raised flesh of his buttocks. Then, biting his lip harder, Ryan spread his legs somewhat and moved his hand between the two mounds. 

It was awkward at first, but the water running down his spine mixed with mint body wash created some less than ideal lubricant as a sole finger entered him. It was an odd feeling, sort of invasive, but when he moved it deeper then pulled it back-!

"Oooh~" Ryan squeaked, his head falling forward into the tiled wall once again. He continued, thrusting forward and back with one finger until he felt a little braver and attempted a second. And wow what a feeling.

His spare hand scrunched into a fist as the two fingers began to move together. What had original felt weird and invasive became all too pleasurable as Ryan mewled to himself.

"Shane!" He gasped when his fingers suddenly brushed against a spot inside himself. Then he flushed, realising he'd spoken his friend's name in his throes of passion. But with his fingers so deep and feeling so good, his thoughts quickly turned from "why am I thinking of Shane?" to "why isn't Shane here?".

"Shaaane~" he hummed, pressing his fingers ever deeper. He pretended they were Shane's while the man in question hunched over him and spoke filthy things in his ear.

"You like this Ryan?" Phantom Shane asked, smirking when Ryan groaned lowly. "Are you a slut for my fingers? For my touch?" He added, pressing hard on Ryan's prostate. 

"Yes!" Ryan hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tight. 

"Do you love it when I finger you, babe?" Phantom Shane hummed in his ear, nibbling at the lobe. 

"Fuck yes!" Ryan cried. His hips began to grind against nothing, searching for friction that wasn't there. "Oh fuck!" He whimpered, his fingers pressing hard against his prostate. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck~!" 

His cum splattered heavily against the tiled wall and suddenly it was silent save for Ryan's heavy breathing and the sound of the shower as it continued to splash against Ryan's back and the shower floor.

Ryan tried to catch his breath before realising his fingers were still tucked inside himself. Flushing, he wiggled them out, accidentally brushing his overstimulated prostate on the way out and causing himself to whimper.

He flexed his bottom muscles, finding them achy and sore. But not as achy and sore as his heart felt. He'd just imaged his friend fingering him, while fingering himself?! What person does that?!

Ryan sighed, washing off the left over suds that covered his body before turning off the shower.

He loved showers, but sometimes his mind was a dangerous place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...wow. Apparently I had written this a while ago and forgot to post it. I received messages to add a chapter where they finally got together and I seemingly did good on those wishes..
> 
> I swear I posted it but apparently I didn't...
> 
> So here's the...sequel? Sorry it's late posted but it's pretty hot then pretty cute!
> 
> Idk

Ryan was smart. He knew when it was appropriate to...you know, rub one off. He would do it in the privacy of his shower, where the sound of water drowned out the sound of his whimper and panting. It was the greatest cover!

But this? This was not an appropriate time to have a boner?!

They'd not been on a case in a while, so he hadn't seen Shane sleeping next to him in that time frame (obviously!). And of course, when they were told they would be investigating these woods that are supposedly haunted by demons and ghosts, they snatched up the opportunity to explore together. That being said, Ryan wasn't prepared for the hotel room...which had one bed.

He'd brushed it off at first, because they'd slept in the same bed before and everything was fine. But this was before. Before Ryan had tried out new means of...getting himself off. Now being in close proximity of Shane made him feel dirty and kind of on edge.

So here they were, Shane literally having just come out the shower and already snoring. He didn't care, he didn't have thoughts that clouded his mind like Ryan did, he wasn't a pervert!

He wasn't sure what caused the situation below to occur, but he was pretty certain it was a mix of how Shane had forgot to take his sleeping shirt into the bathroom with him, meaning he came out with his torso bare, and that the bed they currently shared was so tight that Ryan could feel the warmth of Shane across his back. They weren't even touching?!

Ryan sighed, trying to decide what to do. He could fall asleep and ignore it but with Shane's warmth and proximity, Ryan felt too awake. He sighed again and pulled the cover away slightly to look over himself. Yep, there's a clear tent...

Pushing the cover back over himself, Ryan felt his face warm in embarrassment. He looked to the bathroom. Well, he could go in there but the floor boards are creaky and he'd probably wake Shane waddling over there. He isn't exactly light on his feet, and how exactly does he explain waking up? What if Shane saw his boner?!

Ryan wiped his hands down his face. Oh he was screwed, so screwed!

Well, maybe not yet. Just don't make any mention of it. It should be all fine.

Ryan attempted to get comfortable. Yeh, this'll be fine, he'd be fine. Just have to ignore it.

~~~~~~~

Ryan woke to Shane flush against his back. As soon as he processed it, his whole body felt like it was on fire and where he was touching Shane tingled. And what was worse, it seemed Shane was having a similar problem to Ryan, unless he had a spirit box in his pocket.

The younger man chewed on his lip, completely still. Behind him, Shane mumbled in his sleep and shifted impossibly closer, rubbing his hips against Ryan's bottom.

Ryan gasped, his cock likely stirring harder than it ever had. He couldn't deal with this, his mind was going too fast for him. Everything buzzed. He wasn't sure how, but Ryan soon found his own hand was in his pants and gripping his cock. He bit his lip to stop from crying out.

It felt so sinful, having the man he fantasised about pressed against him as he jerked himself softly to the feeling.

He whimpered, bringing his other hand up to stifle his sounds. He knew he could be quite vocal when it came down to this, and he didn't want to risk getting caught.

Rubbing at himself had never felt so sinful, and it only served to make it hotter. Ryan groaned then froze. That had been quite loud. He lay still for a moment but when Shane seemed to still sleep on, he continued.

Ryan sped up slightly, decided he needed to get this over with quickly so he couldn't get caught, and in his haste found himself subconsciously humping backwards into Shane. It felt delicious, the friction.

He was so close, just a little more and-

Hot breath skimmed his ear, making him shiver. "You enjoying yourself there?" Came Shane's sleepy voice. Ryan gasped, nearly screaming as he froze up. His hand sprung from his cock as though it had burned him, caught in the act.

"Shane! I- it's not- I wasn't-" Ryan cried, body hotter than it had felt before but now from shame. What had he done?! Let himself go like that, in the throes of his fantasy. He wanted to cry.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Shane soothed, his large hand coming up to smooth down Ryan's arm. The touch brought the shivers back.

"It is?" Ryan whimpered, confused as to why Shane was still so close and not repulsed like he'd expected.

"Of course...I mean, you're human. You couldn't help it..." Shane voice was soft and whispery in Ryan's ear, creating tingles across his spine and goosebumps across his skin. Something in Shane's voice made him both nervous and aroused.

"What...?" Ryan asked, trying to turn his head.

Shane's hands suddenly gripped Ryan's hips and he thrust against them, causing the breath to catch in Ryan's throat. "I mean, I know I'm attractive Ryan but still..." he stated, nibbling against the back of Ryan's neck.

"Shane...!" Ryan breathed, moving his hand round to grip at Shane's bottom. He shoved himself back, confused and aroused and- his thoughts were jumbled and all he could bring himself to care about was where Shane was currently humping into him.

"How long?" Shane growled into his skin. He bit and sucked causing whimpers and cries to spew from Ryan's mouth. "How long?" He repeated, voice rough. 

"I don't know!" Ryan wailed, arching his back.

Shane thrust against him almost viciously. "You don't know or you won't tell me?" He said, shoving Ryan's shirt off his body so he had more access to the skin on his collar bone. 

Ryan panted, not sure what to do with his hands. "I don't know, it just happened and I've been doing it for a while and-" Ryan cried out. Shane's hand had enclosed around Ryan's cock, a low chuckle coming from the man behind him.

"Naughty." He snarked, still thrusting against him.

"Shane~" Ryan gasped, completely breathless and sweaty. His body felt too warm and fuzzy but he loved it. "Shaaane~"

"What do you want, Ryan?" Said man whispered lowly, hotly, his breath wet and tingly against Ryan's ear.

Ryan panted, trying to get his thoughts together to form an actual sentence. Instead, all that tumbled out was "Youuu~" as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed himself against the older man.

Shane growled and moved away and, before Ryan could cry out as to where he was going, came back to hover over Ryan as he pulled away at his clothes. Ryan let him, his heart beating wildly at the prospect of what was to come. Once his own clothes were gone, Shane dismounted the bed to remove his own, leaving a whimpering Ryan who stared at him longingly. 

The taller man headed over to his bag, rummaging around for something and not completely unaware that Ryan was staring at his ass and back. When Shane came back over, looming over Ryan's smaller figure on the bed, Ryan had shivered with eyes half lidded. "Shane~" he breathed. Shane smiled.

He crawled over Ryan and spread the younger man's legs, fitting himself in between them nicely. Then, he revealed what he'd gone and grabbed from his bag. A small bottle of lube.

Ryan let out a little breathy wheeze. "You brought lube?" He asked, scrunching his nose in disbelief.

"Well at least I don't masturbate while lying next to my friends." Shane teased. His response made Ryan flush heavily, turning his head away and pushing his legs together in embarrassment.

"Shut up..." he remarked half-heartedly, causing Shane the laugh. 

Shane gently touched Ryan's thighs, pulling them apart to spread them once again. "Hey, I'm not dissing it. If I'd known sooner..." he said, moving closer until he was hovering over the younger male, his lips brushing over Ryan's neck as they moved up to his ear where he nibbled at the lobe. "I would have been able to fuck you sooner..." Shane grunted and Ryan whimpered, wrapping his arms around Shane's shoulders.

"You want that Ryan? You want me to fuck you?" Shane teased, continuing to lazily mouth at Ryan's skin. 

Ryan whimpered again and nodded, moving one of his legs up to wrap around Shane's back and press the older man against him even tighter. "Shane-" he huffed, rolling his hips upwards. 

Shane growled, their body's rolling against each other causing sparks to shoot through his blood stream. "Ryan-" he grunted. "If you keep moving like that, this will be over before it's even beguuuun~" he hummed as Ryan began kissing and nibbling at his whiskery chin and neck.

Ryan wheezed against the spot he was abusing with his lips. "Hurry up then." He teased, rolling his body against Shane once more before the older male sat up to get business done. Shane swallowed; what a sight.

The younger man lay smirking up at him, face and chest flushed with his arms and legs akimbo. He was breathing heavily and his nipples had puckered pleasingly in the cool bedroom air. "Jesus, you're beautiful..." Shane breathed. Then he got to work.

He popped the lid off the lube and slathered some onto his fingers before lining one up with Ryan's entrance, pushing it in gently. 

The feeling of intrusion was oddly stimulating, if not odd. "Shane..." Ryan mewled, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get used to the sensation.

Shane looked up and met Ryan's eyes, eyes filled with want and trepidation. "You okay?" He asked gently.

The younger man swallowed and nodded. "Move..." he huffed, cracking a small smile.

Shane nodded, crooking the finger within. Suddenly, Ryan arched of the bed and chocked on his breathing. "Ryan?!" Shane worried, sitting up straight. He moved to pull his hand away but Ryan's own gripped his wrist, holding him in place.

"Don't...move...right...there..." he breathed, face contorted in pleasure. Shane nodded slowly, crooking the finger once again. The reaction was instantaneous; Ryan arched up again and nearly shrieked. "Yes!" He huffed.

The older man smirked and began to pump the finger at the same time. Ryan shivered at the sensation, still begging for more. "Hey, Ry. I get you want this too but, you need to slow down. I've got to prepare you first and-"

"Don't worry...I'm used to- ah! To it..." Ryan sighed, clenching around Shane's finger to draw it in. 

Shane stopped moving for a moment, processing the words. Then, a smirk spread across his face and he brought it closer to Ryan's. "Are you telling me...that you've...fingered yourself...?" he asked between kisses. 

Then it was Ryan's turn to pause. The younger man shivered, flushing harder. "I...uh..." 

"Was it to me?" Shane asked afterwards, kissing up along Ryan's throat.

Ryan whimpered but nodded acutely.

If there was anyway to make Ryan seem any hotter, this was definitely the way to go. Shane's pulse skyrocketed as he reached to smother the younger man with hungry kiss. "So hot..." he'd mutter, "so perfect..." all while continuing to pump his finger within Ryan.

Eventually, he brought more into play. He would have brought them faster but watching Ryan squirm had always been a favourite of his.

Once Ryan was adequately stretched in his opinion, Shane slipped his fingers away to apply lube to his straining cock. "I've wanted this for so long..." he groaned at the wet heat of his lubed hand as it encompassed his cock. "I've wanted you..." he reiterated "for so long.". 

"Shane~" Ryan whined, wiggling his hips towards his soon to be lover.

Shane moved closer, bringing their groins together. He leant down to kiss Ryan's lips, slow and languidly. "With pleasure..." Shane smirked against the younger man's lips, rolling his hips forward and slowly entering Ryan. 

Ryan gasped, reaching up to wrap his arms around Shane's shoulders. His thighs spread further to allow more room for Shane, welcoming the taller man. 

The starting pace was slow, Shane being uncertain on whether he'd hurt Ryan or not. It wasn't until Ryan began impatiently thrusting up against him that he realised just how much the younger wanted- no, needed this.

"Calm down Ryan, just take it slow... gosh, you feel amazing..." Shane choked, speeding up his thrusts. His thighs slammed into Ryan's ass as he went, the sound of heavy breathing and slapping skin filling the room. 

Beneath him, Ryan squirmed and wriggled. His hips humped against Shane's thrusts in an attempt to feel closer. "Oh God! Shane~ yess..." he hissed. His back arched once again as Shane plowed suddenly in his prostate, their chests brushing against each other. It was electrifying. "Shaane~!" Ryan grunted suddenly.

"Hmm?" Shane hummed, kissing up Ryan's neck and along his jaw. "You okay?" He asked, frowning. He slowed up a little, afraid he'd hurt his lover. 

Sensing this, Ryan wrapped his legs around Shane hips and open his eyes to scowl at Shane. "You're to slow..." he huffed. Then, with the grip he had on Shane's hips mixed with the arms wrapped around his shoulders, Ryan flipped them so that he was in top. Instantly he began thrusting down heavily on Shane's flushed cock. 

Shane groaned, the sensation of Ryan taking control causing his cock to throb deep within he younger, causing him to gasp. 

Using his hands to steady his lover, Shane watched as Ryan took what he wanted. He didn't think he could ever tire from a sight like this; Ryan's flushed chest heaving as he lifted and lowered himself with his strong thighs, his lips parted slightly as he panted and whimpered, dark eyes peaking below luscious lashes to stare down at Shane.

God, he was a beauty.

"Fuck. The things you do to me, baby..." Shane groaned, thrusting up into Ryan's warm heat. 

Maybe it was nickname, maybe it was the action, but either way it had Ryan crying out and circling his hips in earnest. Shane smirked, watching his lover. Perhaps he liked praise?

"Beautiful, absolutely stunning. Look at you taking my cock!" He huffed, stroking a hand down Ryan's thighs. They trembled under the touch as Ryan shivered. "Mm, you like that baby? You like being praised?" Shane asked, running his hands up Ryan's thighs, over his hips and up his stomach and chest. The smooth muscle there rippling under the attention. "Gorgeous, baby..." Shane added.

Ryan arched his back and cried out towards the ceiling. His thrusts faltered and he leant back and gripped Shane's thighs to keep from falling off his lover's lap. Lazily, he continued to thrust down on Shane.

Meanwhile, Shane had sat up to circle his hands around Ryan's waist. He placed open-mouthed kisses along the younger's neck and collar, all while speaking words of praise.

Hesitantly, he heard Ryan whisper. "C-could...y-you call me...baby again..." 

Shane pulled away slightly, admiring the flush that covered the younger's face. "Of course, baby...why, do you like it when I call you baby? Am I your baby daddy?" Shane joked lightly, smiling down at Ryan.

When Ryan flushed in response, unable to meet Shane's gaze, the smile fell slightly.

"Really?! Is that-?" Shane stopped, they both did. Still joined below but not moving; it was quite wonderful to feel connected even without the friction. 

Ryan refused to meet Shane's gaze for a moment, that is until the older pulled his chin to face him. "Ryan..." he whispered softly, stroking a hand down the side of Ryan's face. "...call me daddy..." he stated, dead serious. Ryan flushed but gave a small nod.

Then, without warning, Shane thrust up into the younger, hard. "Daddy!" Ryan all but squealed. Then flushed and covered his mouth. He met Shane's gaze and they realised then that they shared the same realisation:

That was hot.

The two began thrusting again, Shane upwards as he searched for Ryan's prostate and Ryan downwards in response. He clawed at Shane's back as he did so, the rough, rugged feeling of Shane's member sliding into him making his feel choked. "O-oh...daddy..." he gushed, rolling his hips in sensation.

Shane felt himself shiver. He liked that, he liked being called daddy. It really surprised him. "You like that, baby?" He asked, mouthing kisses into the side of Ryan's neck.

Ryan shivered. "Yesss~" he hissed.

The two continued, a small symphony of soft sighs and slapping skin filling the room. Occasionally, Ryan would pant out the odd "daddy" or just a simple "Shane", but each time would cause said man to shiver.

Finally, the two neared they're peak. Their hard fucking from earlier had evolved to the soft love making of a couple who had been together for years. They seemed to know every point yet discovered new little pieces of each other. The warm and moisture of being so close together was so sweet instead of gross. Everything was new, and the duo welcomed the change.

Ryan came first, tucking his head into Shane's throat in surprise as he clenched down on his lover. He shook and shivered, Shane holding him through it. When Shane came seconds after, it was with the cry of Ryan's name on his tongue. 

Then the two sat there, catching their breaths in each other's. Then they grinned at each other, breaking into soft bouts of laughter and wheezes.

Yes, Ryan was smart. But maybe, sometimes, it pays off to be dumb?


End file.
